


A Much Needed Solstice Getaway

by Applesaday



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Holiday fluff!- ish, I say ish because technically it's not xmas for them, Korrasami Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: Korra and Asami have been super busy with their respective projects, so to unwind, Korra decides to take Asami with her to the Southern Water Tribe to attend the Glacier Spirits Festival, and spend some time together.Secret Santa fic for Catsarecutebutaliens
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	A Much Needed Solstice Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catsarecutebutaliens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/gifts).



> So I decided to participate in this year's Korrasami Secret Santa, and I got Catsarecutebutaliens!
> 
> They asked for Korrasami cuddles and hugs, adopting a cat, plus also a walk through the snow in the city. I decided to combine all of those into this small story, and not make it super fluffy, I hope you enjoy! :]
> 
> Also, happy 6th anniversary to Korra and Asami becoming canon!

As Korra entered the Future Industries’ workshop, she could barely keep the grin from blossoming on her face. She loved getting to do surprise visits to her girlfriend, and this time, she had an actual surprise, so she was doubly excited.

“Hey Korra!” Bolin had hung up his secretarial aspirations, and was now trying out being a welder. “What brings you about? Oh wait, don’t tell me, you’re here to see my world-class welding skills?”

Korra let out a chuckle. “Not exactly.”

Bolin tapped his chin thoughtfully, as if he really had to think about another reason Korra could possibly be there. “Couldn’t be one Ms. Sato, could it?”

“Well…you got me!” Korra admitted jokingly.

“Ha, of course I did.” Bolin looked smug at having won their little game. “She’s over there by the new Satomobiles.” 

“Will do, thanks Bolin!” Korra waved at him as she made her way further into the workshop, passing familiar faces and unfamiliar inventions. 

The past few years had led to a boom in production, which started when Zhu Li awarded Future Industries lots of contracts for a whole slew of new machines and innovative gizmos to help Republic City rebuild and thrive. From there, it had spread all over the world, even the Fire Nation were commissioning projects.

She found her girlfriend currently underneath a Satomobile, tinkering with the components, while some technicians milled around. Although she couldn’t see her face, Korra could recognize those legs anywhere. Leaning against a nearby table, Korra just waited, knowing that Asami was focused on her work.

“Okay, I think that should do it,” Asami said after a moment, sliding out from underneath the car and standing up, so engrossed in the task at hand that she didn’t even register Korra at first. “Try turning it on.”

The Satomobile roared to life with some cheers from the crowd of technicians. 

“Another soaring success for the Satomobile?” Korra asked as she sidled up to her girlfriend from behind and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist. 

Asami smiled and softly leaned into her girlfriend’s hold. “After a lot of tinkering.”

“Never doubted you,” Korra murmured before kissing Asami’s cheek.

With a slight blush, Asami cleared her throat. “So, not that I mind you visiting, but -”

“Oh! Right!” Korra remembered the reason for her visit, and let go of Asami so she could move to walk beside her as they made their way to Asami’s office. “So, I know we’ve both been very busy…”

Asami hummed in agreement, moving to take Korra’s hand in her own. Although they still made time to see each other, Asami had been busy trying to get the new Satomobile’s issues worked out, while Korra had been busy brokering some talks between the residents of the Spirit Wilds and Republic City.

“But I’ve got the perfect solution!” Korra grinned brightly before adding, “A trip to the South Pole for the Glacier Spirits Festival! It’d be just the two of us. Well, I’m sure Naga would join us. But we can go penguin sledding, see the lights, visit the carnival...what do you say?”

“I love it! When do we leave?” Asami’s face brightened considerably at the prospect, stepping closer to Korra that their shoulders nearly brushed. She loved going to see festivals of all kinds, and the Glacier Spirits was one festival that they hadn’t been back for ever since Unalaq, so it’d be great to truly experience it without the impending doom of dark spirits.

“How does tomorrow sound?” Korra responded as Asami opened the door to her office and beckoned her inside.

“Just wonderful! I can’t wait.”

Korra moved forward to wrap her arms once more around Asami’s waist, this time from the front, while Asami’s arms were resting on Korra’s shoulders. “Me neither.”

As they were in the privacy of Asami’s office, they shared a sweet kiss and revelled getting this moment together in each other’s arms.

* * *

Asami’s childhood hadn’t been one with a lot of signs of affection. Perhaps while her mother had been alive, but Asami had been young when she had been killed, and the memories she still had of her had eroded over time. But she knew that her father had never been the affectionate type. Sure, he’d play Pai Sho with her every time she asked, and had always encouraged her to create and build, and he was there before the whole Equalist debacle, but he wasn’t much of a hugger. In fact, the hugs she had received from him were few and far between.

And she couldn’t say she’d had many friends growing up to count on for a hug or a shoulder to rest her head on. Maybe that was why she had always wanted a cat to compensate for it. 

Now was a different story. Mako and Bolin were affectionate enough, but nothing compared to how affectionate Korra was.

Knowing that the Water Tribes were generally reserved and private people, she’d been surprised to find Korra so full of affection and she left no doubt in anyone’s mind that she wanted to enjoy Asami’s proximity, even if it was through simple hand-holding.

Sure, Korra herself was sometimes weary of being too open, because she worried that she might be coming off too strong, or she recalled Tonraq’s warning about keeping things private in order to not upset the wrong people, but when they were alone together Korra was like a koalaotter, cuddly, affectionate, and would not let go.

Of course, Asami never complained. Korra’s arms cocooned her in such a way that felt so right and comfortable. Which is why, as they were travelling on the ship bound for the Southern Water Tribe, and the air was getting a bit chillier, she burrowed deeper into Korra (who, between being a waterbender and a firebender, had absolutely no problem with the cold and was more than happy to provide Asami with some warmth) and she fell into a comfortable slumber.

When she was gently woken up by her girlfriend, she found herself staring into Korra’s deep blue eyes and lopsided smile. “Hey, we’re here.”

They gathered their bags and made their way towards the dock with Naga in tow, where Korra’s parents were waiting. They hugged both girls fiercely, wasting no time launching into a catch-up session.

“Now,” Senna started, as she and Tonraq led the way to the snowmobiles that would take them into the city, “We’ve gone ahead and gotten a cabin ready for you two, it’s on a hill overlooking the festival, so you’ll have the best vantage point, and it’ll allow you to have a peaceful stay, where hopefully no one will bother you.”

“Perfect!” Korra said with a grin. 

Although being the Avatar had its perks, Korra sometimes wanted to be able to go around incognito, or as close as she could try to achieve that. It was why she had declined to stay with her parents, as they had council members coming into their house every day, and who would surely try to appeal for a favour from the Avatar at one point or another.

Once they had reached the two snowmobiles, they split into two groups, Asami went with Tonraq, and Korra with her mother, and Naga trailed behind.

As Asami helped Tonraq load their bags onto the cart attached to the snowmobile, she said, “We’re really grateful for all of your help.”

Tonraq chuckled heartily. “It’s the least we can do. We’ve heard the news and seen how inundated Korra has been with negotiations, and what with all of the projects that Future Industries has going on, we figured this was a much needed getaway.”

“It really is, we’ve barely had time together these past few months,” Asami said with a sigh. “I just want to spend time with her without having to worry about anything.”

“Then the cabin will be perfect. There aren’t that many people in that area, and then ones that are, well, I doubt they know or have much need of the Avatar,” Tonraq explained with a wry smile as he got onto the snowmobile, checking to see if Senna and Korra were ready. “And while you wait for the festival to start tonight, after you get settled, the town is beautiful this time of year. Everything is decorated for the Solstice, and walking around is like nothing you’ve ever seen before. It defnitely beats the hustle and bustle of Republic City, that’s for sure.”

“That sounds amazing,” Asami said, getting on the snowmobile, and holding tight as they made their way through the tundra and towards the cabins, watching as Naga ran after the snowmobiles.

It truly was a secluded little area, and the backyard of the cabins had a little deck which overlooked a valley where preparations were underway, with tents being set up and decorations being hung.

Asami let her head rest against Korra’s as the two of them looked on in silence, enjoying each other’s company. Korra reached around to let her hand rest on Asami’s shoulder, pulling the latter closer to her.

After a few moments, Asami broke the silence. “Want to head into town? Your father said it looks really nice right now.”

With an infectious enthusiasm, Korra nodded. “Yeah, let’s go!”

* * *

They weren’t sure if Tonraq had warned the people to not bother Korra, or if everyone just knew that Korra was probably beyond exhausted from her Avatar duties, but at every shop they visited, seemingly everyone pretended like Korra was just another woman coming in, and absolutely no one called her by name or title.

“Can I help you find anything, miss?” one shopkeeper asked as they were perusing some knick-knacks.

Feeling a bit puzzled, Korra was at first confused, until Asami came to the rescue to smile and say, “No, thank you, we’re just looking.”

The shopkeeper bowed and went to tend to something else, leaving Korra blinking in confusion.

After they left the store and started walking outside again, Korra said, “Okay, this is the third shop, and not that I mind, it feels nice to just be regular old me and not being treated like the Avatar every moment, but it just feels super confusing.”

Asami chuckled. “Having your dad be the Chief has its perks. He probably asked them to be mindful, he knows you’ve been running around like crazy these past few months.”

Korra let out a hum of agreement. “Yeah, I feel like I can’t catch a break. But this is nice. Just the two of us, walking around like regular people.”

“It definitely has its charm,” Asami added, noting the series of blue paper lanterns hanging overhead on strings, and the decorations of the winter solstice in traditional Water Tribe patterns. “I mean, we could always make this our little yearly solstice getaway? What do you think?”

“I think it’d be really good. Get away from the Republic City madness, leave behind Future Industries and Avatar business for a bit, and just be Asami and Korra.”

This time, it was Asami who reached out and took Korra’s hand in hers, swinging their arms a bit. “Then it’s settled, we’ll make this our yearly thing!”

* * *

By the time that night had fallen, the festival was in full swing, and Korra and Asami were having the times of their lives trying out all the games.

Here, a few people recognized Korra, but only insofar as to playfully warn her that she couldn’t use her bending to win all of the games. “No bending, or no prizes!”

Korra pouted jokingly at the well-meaning jabs, obviously abiding by the rules and was a good sport. “Well there goes my winning streak!”

She was still a relatively good shot, from her time spent Pro-Bending, so she did manage to accumulate a few tickets, while Asami was a natural. Which obviously meant that Asami had practically a bucket full of tickets.

“I think I won more than you,” Asami jested, flicking her hair back imperiously as if she were boasting a grand achievement.

Korra grinned. “Can’t compare with you, can I?”

“Face it sweetheart, you might be the Avatar and be able to control all the elements, but you can’t best me at winning these.” As a connoisseur of worldly carnivals due to her fascination with them, she’d quickly learned how to play to win. “Now, do you want to see what we can get for these?”

And therein was the true challenge. The vendor was gobsmacked with all of their combined prize tickets, and told them they could practically get anything they wanted.

After much indecision, they used their tickets to buy some trinkets for their friends, Korra’s parents, and Tenzin’s family, and with what remained, they could get something for themselves. Thinking for a moment, Korra went to grab something before tapping Asami on the shoulder to show her.

It was a plush cat with bright orange fur and wide beady eyes and a kind smile sewn on. “For you. I remember you once mentioned you had wanted a cat when you were a kid, and while I know that right now we’re a bit busy to get and take care of an actual cat...”

Asami’s smile was delightful, taking the cat in her arms and hugging it tightly. “I love it! Thank you Korra. You know, I was just getting you something as well.”

“Here you go miss,” the vendor said, with impeccable timing, handing Asami a koalaotter plush before going to tend to another customer.

“You know how much I love your hugs and being in your arms, you’re my own koalaotter, so,” Asami explained, handing the plush over. “I figured this would be fitting.”

Korra let out a hearty laugh, taking the plus and depositing a quick and sweet kiss on Asami’s lips. “I love it, it’s the most thoughtful gift anyone’s ever gotten me. Now, do you want to head back to the cabin in time to watch the light-show?”

“Definitely.”

That night, under the winter sky, the light show of the Glacier Festival was as incredible as ever, and both Korra and Asami watched the show in a trance, bundled under a warm blanket with Naga serving as an equally warm backrest, holding their new plush animal companions closely. Asami had already named her new cat Tao, while Korra was still deciding on her koalaotter’s name.

“A name is very important!” Korra explained, to which Asami just chuckled and burrowed closer to her girlfriend.

“In moments like these, I wish it would never end.”

“Me too. I love you Asami,” Korra murmured softly against Asami’s hair.

“And I love you, Korra. Happy Solstice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed!
> 
> Would love to know your thoughts!


End file.
